v2smutstonefandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Lucky Spring/@comment-39102352-20190411163714/@comment-38579654-20190411183747
im a 7 slot player, currently at Rank 55 with 82K cups incoming ( 2x lvl 6 ) i assume i will hit top 20 as a " F2P 7 SLOT PLAYER " ..... and acusing Knepal, one of the People who did the most of everyone here for the Community to be a " Donator Bot " - " Representative of the Developers" , i get angry right now. Do you even understand what he did and does for all of you ? "Guidlines for future Events ", HE made that, with the Help of others getting infos and testing ofc, but if he wouldnt be nice enough to take hours to writte that down and put it in 1 Thread, half of the People now in top 500 wouldnt even be close to it, cause they wouldnt understand how to play the event. simply look at how MA did last event compared to this Event, the understanding cause of the Tipps grew and people got overall more points. and OFC , the Tipp : Saving Resources, is the one big factor, what do you think how easy i had it, cause i had 60 silver boxes 20 Gold Boxes, 3,8K rubies and 2M cash at the start of the Event ? every Task of getting X Duplicates, open X Silver-Gold Boxes , Getting X Gems is all preperation ( X dupes is still a bit of rng but with enough Boxes easy ) , getting X Gems is Preparation of farming Dungeons over and over without equiping and crafting instandly the best you can get, to then use your GOLD to upgrade them. every seduce and lvl up is depending purely on your GOLD , '''farming '''1-5* items of a specific Colour is depending on your GOLD, cause you buy silver Boxes and change your " 1 Deck " depending on wich lvl of item you wanna get. so''' SAVING RESOURCES''' is 80% of the hole Event, the last 18% is how good you manage them and 2% is luck bout getting " X Dupes " . still, the overall Starting Power of your Deck is a factor, and the amount of Duell Slots too. if you have a high Power Deck to start with, you can gain higher rewards without the need of " instandly " seducing and leveling the Event Cards, but in the End, only the event cards will give ou the most Gain you can get, but it is easyr if you have a bit of freedome cause you can sucess with your normal deck. and the slots matter, since you with them can gain overall more points in form of Ladder Points and Usable Points, cause if you have 7x4 (28) clovers every 45min or 11x4 (44) clovers every 45min makes a big difference if you compare that over 21 Days !!!! and so it is eaven easyr to win week 1 and 2 Daily Tournaments cause you simply generate much more " free Points " then others do. and thats the answer to your question. 8-9 slots compared to 10-11 slots, give you 8-12 less clovers per 45min. over 21 days, this can make a few K`s , and also in the end, if you have 11 Slots, you can simply circle Legy chests, you need to first " buy open " ( chest opening with Gems ) after you refilled lvl 6 3 Times, so you can get easy 4-5 Refills of 6 with only a few hundret Gems. While with 8-9 slots the timing of legys becoming ready and the timer of 8 hour to refill is way shorter and you have to invest way more Gems if you want the some amount of Refilling Runs.... thats simple Math my Friend. and to your other post, cause you cant do that Math and for real ask how those 2 Compare, and the fact that you cant see and understand how important the point of accumulation is and what it effects, and the point your " attacking " one of the nicest and most helping person in this Fandom, i for myself Consider you as " Stupid " ;) . '''PS. '''im ready for the Shitstorm, cause i again " was on my High Horse " and - " verbaly attackt " someone , for his oppinion, come at me fellas hahahah.